Child carriers permit transportation of a child within a backpack-type structure that may be worn by a wearer. Child carriers are generally considered to be of two types, hard carriers and soft carriers. Hard carriers generally include a rigid frame fabricated from either metal or plastic tubing, and generally include a child seating area in which a child may be secured (typically through the use of one or more belts), and a mounting portion to which shoulder straps are attached to support the carrier on the back of a wearer. Soft carriers are generally similar in construction to hard carriers but do not include a rigid frame. Additionally, both hard and soft carriers may include waist belts that allow the wearer to secure the lower portion of the carrier firmly against the wearer's waist and/or lower back.
Prior art child carriers have generally had features that make them easier for a wearer to secure the child therein and which provide additional comfort to a child carried therein. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,490,620 and 5,732,861 discloses a buckle mechanism for a child carrier of the type discussed herein. Additionally, WO 01/84984 A1 discloses a buckle mechanism which is comprised of a single plastic finger-like projection that engages a sewn pocket on the carrier. While that type of buckle is easy and simple to use, it generally is not as robust as would be desired since essentially the entire weight of the upper outside portion of the carrier is supported by only a single, narrow portion of the finger. Additionally, that type of buckle does not include any kind of interlock or two step securing method. Accordingly, while the weight of the child should generally keep that buckle engaged, the disengagement of that buckle can be accomplished unexpectedly if the child's weight is not pushing down on the bottom of the carrier.
In addition to having the child held in the carrier using a buckle that is robust, easy and simple to manipulate, it is also desired that the child be held in the carrier as comfortably as possible. Considering the fact that carriers may be used in the outside when temperatures are relatively high, and given the fact that most carriers are made of materials that may not allow significant air-flow through to the child, it is desirable to provide a carrier with the ability to vent air to the child and/or the wearer of the carrier. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,823 discloses that side panels of a carrier may be made of mesh in order to improve ventilation to the child. However, it is noted that sometimes the carrier may be used when the ambient temperature and/or the baby temperature makes it desirable that the baby and/or the wearer be kept as warm as possible. Furthermore, the ventilation for the child in the carrier may often be needed most on the back or the front of the child (depending on the orientation of the child in the carrier), as opposed to the sides of the child.
Accordingly, for all of these reasons, it would be desirable to provide a buckle for use with a child carrier that is robust, easy to use, and which resists unwanted disengagement of the buckle. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have an infant carrier that provides ventilation to a child carried in the carrier on the child's front or back, and the wearer thereof, when such ventilation is desired, but which also has the ability to reduce or eliminate the ventilation properties thereof when ventilation is not desired.